It All Started with a Cup of Tea
by lynnly101
Summary: Okay i know this is basically the title of the first chapter, but at least you know how it starts! Of course England and China wind up trapped in by a snowstorm together. What happens next is up to them. Fail ending, I don't like it but I couldn't think.
1. The Cup of Tea

A/N-Hey there, this is my first story in a long time so please forgive me if it's awful. But the first chapter was my friends work, we started out together but she just gave the story to me. She is also my editor and a great writer so look her stories up, username is xheartless-huggerx. Right, **I do** **NOT own Hetallia or any of the characters;** I just created the plot with my friend. To be honest this all started from an IM, that broke into a story.

**WARNING! ~ CONTAINS YAIO (boyxboy) IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ AND COMPLAIN TO ME PLEASE.**

**ALSO CONTAINS CHINAxENGLAND PAIRING SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT DON'T READ!**

It had been a particularly uneventful day in the home the United Kingdom. The G8 meeting had been canceled due to the weather conditions in most of the countries.

"The weather is pretty harsh out here, and in most of the other countries too, so I've decided that the meeting's canceled! Bye!" America said over the phone to England. It had left the blonde country in a particularly bad mood for the rest of the afternoon. Not to mention that a certain four thousand country liked to show up to places ages before they needed to be there, rain or shine; or hail, or snow, _or_ hurricane…

"So now what, aru~?" China questioned boredly.

England returned the phone to its place, with a scowl on his face, and he turned to shrug at the brown haired elder country.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you, aru." China declared. He stood up ignoring the younger blonde country who was glancing at the air, and walked into the kitchen. England didn't bother asking what he was doing, nor did the green eyed country really care. He flopped down into a beige leather chair and began rubbing his temples.

England honestly hadn't really planed on being stuck for God-knows-how long with the dirt old country, but, heat tickled his face; he had always been fond of the slender, creamy-skinned, wise man.

England's eyes widened and he began to shake his head back and forth. No, he couldn't allow himself to think, _to feel_, this way. Especially since he had a hunch that the older country had absolutely no feelings for him. _I'll have to keep calm_, he thought taking a deep breath.

China softly hummed an ancient tune to himself as he boiled some water to make tea. He was stuck with England for a whole day. A smile slipped silently onto the aged country's face. He continued to hum as he added some herbs from his home into the brew. As it boiled, he let his mind wander to England. His soft messy blonde hair, his shiny emerald eyes, his warm, creamy, smooth skin. The brown haired country sighed, coming back to reality_. He was a precious gem, England_, China thought to himself.

After pouring his tea into a cup, China walked out of the kitchen to find England sitting in a chair staring off into the distance bitterly. The elder country smiled and at down in a chair across from him. China took a sip of the soothing herbal tea, when England blurted, "That's my tea!"

The older country looked at him confused, but, before China could tell him that it isn't his tea, England was in front of China in a flash. England snatched the tea cup and took a hearty sip of it. Looking confusedly at the tea, he said "This isn't mine…"

"Of course not, it's a special herbal tea. I picked the leaves yesterday!" China said with a sigh. Of course he'd blow this out of proportion and act childish about it, but that's why China loved him.

England's face turned a bright red. China gave him a worried glance.

"I'm allergic"

"You're what?" China inquired.

"I'm aller-." England was cut off by a sudden round of deep, painful, coughs. The blonde country wrapped his arms around his chest as he quaked.

"H-hold on!" China blurted as he ran to the kitchen and dug around in his bag to find some herbs.

England fell to his knees as the coughing became more intense. He could barely get in enough oxygen to keep himself up. He slumped forward; unconsciousness setting in. His sight became blurred, when china ran back into the room with the right herbs boiled, their acrid sent filling the room.

England was out by this time, although he was still coughing up a storm. China knelt down next to him, placing the herbs next to his face.

"C'mon England." He begged helplessly, biting his lower lip.

He waited a few seconds, while the hoarse coughing slowly surceased. England blinked his watery eyes open.

"How did-ow-, my throat." The small country said hoarsely, rubbing his throat.

"Herbs, are you alright?" The brown haired country asked as he placed the back of his hand to the younger country's fore head

England nodded his head, as blush sprinkled his face.

"Thank you" the messy haired man whispered. China smiled at him.

"Now, you need to get some rest." China said, helping the younger country to his shaky unstable feet. China clicked his tongue disapprovingly. He picked England up on his back and headed up the stairs to England's room.

England's face was a bright red as he continued to mutter "I'm sorry" and "Thank you."

When in his room, China let him down gently onto his bed. Lying down fully, England was still thanking him, when China leaned over him.

"You're welcome." He whispered. China leant down and gave England a soft kiss on his lips. England's eyes fluttered shut as he silently kissed brown haired country back. When china broke the kiss, he whispered "Good night Arthur, I'll be here in the morning."

As China began to turn around, England reached out and tugged on the old country's sleeve. China turned around.

"Could you, stay with me, just in case I start coughing again?" England said quickly. China smiled and sighed lightly before lying down next to the green eyed man. England blushed lightly before closing his eyes and dosing off. China smiled as he watch the small country's chest rise and lower in an even beat. The brown haired country smiled and enter twined his fingers with his love.

"Good night, _ài*_."

*love in Chinese

A/N- Please comment, rate, or whatever my friend edited this chapter and is helping me write the rest, please read the next chapters to come. I am probally going to start using -ahen (opium) in chapter 4 if i can, instead of -aru all the time.


	2. Last Night

A/N- Okay I am just gonna tell you a random fact about me, I am Asian! So trust me when I say phrases and stuff in the paragraph, but I still don't know how to spell so bare with me. Enjoy X3!

The next morning, England groggily arose from his sleep, not paying much attention. He rubbed his eye with his right hand as he yawned. That's when he noticed something warm on his other hand. He looked over, seeing the old country had kept his promise. England blushed and tried to worm his hand out of the half-awakened country. China, without opening his eyes, squeezed the shorter country's hand.

"Is holding hands bad?" China asked slightly confused, opening his deep brown eyes. England stared into the two shiny orbs for just a second too long. China smiled, finding the blonde man to have no objection to his notion, and pressed his lips against the pink pair in front of him. England blushed a bright red that would've made Romano mistake him for a tomato. Though unsure, the British Empire kissed the old nation back. When they parted, China smiled at England while he twirled a lock of the Chinese nation's hair. The chocolate brown eyed country began to snuggle into the green eyed country's chest. England blushed a bright pink. China smiled drowsily and nodded back off into slumber. England sighed, realizing the amount of time the older nation loved to sleep was exceeding average. After he warmed out of China's grip, England slipped out of bed go to the kitchen to surprise China with his _amazing_ cooking. England was more elated than he has ever felt in a while, stirring on the stove what's suppose to be his homemade oatmeal. Proud of all the effort, the blonde haired country started to hum one of his favorite pop culture tunes to himself.

* * *

China finally woke up in a cold sweat from his slumber remembering the nightmare that had taken place the day before. That night he and his younger blonde companion actually slept together upon England's request. He slightly remembered waking with the blonde nation, and assumed that he had gotten up before him as he noticed the empty space on the bed. Feeling as mucky as ever, with the smell of herbal tea lingering in the air around him, China decided to take a quick bath to renew the clean feeling he had when he entered the United Kingdom's household. As he was struggling pulling his ponytail out, which he rarely does, the ancient country looked out the small bathroom window, noticing a huge snow storm brewing at the moment. Letting the idea of spending another day with England float about his mind, he filled the bath tub with warm water, added some aromatic petals in that England uses, and _slowly_ took off the rest of his clothes and _slowly_ took small steps into the bath. His long hair flowing with the water, while struggling from all the knots obtained from the long night's sleep. Letting every thought and stressed part of his body go, he hears aloud tapping at the door. Then the door blew up letting an innocent looking England in the room.

_The only thing that could lead to this, _China thought, _is England cooking!_

"Ah, H-hey China how's your bath" England said, with an awkward forced smile that had his mouth twitching in an odd fashion of annoyance.

"Aiyah*!Aru~" China yelped, splashing water everywhere in the process. "Can't you see I'm a little busy? " splashing even more water in England's general direction.

"H-hey stop it! W-what the bloody hell do you think you're doing? I come up to bring you my delicious, homemade oatmeal and you're going to spill it all over the floor!" England said in a rush.

China glares at the 'oatmeal' England deems edible, while wondering how you can fail at making oatmeal at the same time. Then again, he is the worst cook of all the countries in the _world_. China slips a weak smile and locks eyes with the British nation's confused green eyes.

"Oh, it looks ever so _tempting_ at the moment, leave it on the ledge of the tub and please show yourself out. Please, so I can enjoy your most _appetizing_ breakfast, aru~" The Asian country says as he sinks deeper and deeper in the warmth of his bath.

"Or, if you don't mind I could feed it to you..." The much younger country stated turning a light pink color. Soon after, the color changes to a dark pink to red to almost the color of the dangerous shade of crimson he turned the other night.

China sat up a bit in the tub.

"Um, England, I'd love to but you see, I'm in the middle of something right now, Aru~" The bathing nation said as he looked down to the soapy water back to his companion. England's face naturally heated up as he came to sense of the situation.

As the dispute went one fr a long time till the 'oatmeal' nearly was cold and the water ran cold. The dispute ended with China winning what was his idea instead of England in there while he was taking a bath, ending in a painful aching head ache for the young nation. Slowly putting the dish on the ledge of the tub, he went out, a little saddened with the turn of events on him.

China went back to enjoying his bath, leaving the oatmeal aside for after his first calming moment of the day. When he finally finished placing the tie in his wet hair, he turned to the dreaded meal he knew only England could've made. The dish was cold, and somehow was blackened from whatever England did to this 'delicacy'. The only thing that the wise nation could think of was to dump it in the toilet and hope it goes down easily without the lumps clogging the pipes. Slowly, China lingered over the bowl of the dish made especially for him, but not edible by him, or anyone with taste buds and a stomach for that matter.

Timidly, spoonful by spoonful, China dropped the gunk into the toilet, and finished the job victoriously. _The young country really is cute_, the decades old country thought, _but still has so much to learn, including cooking for sure aru~._

*Aiyah!- a Chinese phrase used like "Oh my god, how did this happen!" or in an angry way like "Why the heck are you in my bathroom!" portrayed like what China said in this chapter.

A/N- I don't have anything to say right now….. :D


	3. The Weather Outside is Frightful

A/N- This is said to be hilarious from my editor/friends so enjoy! -w- This one is really longer for some reason too, I hope you enjoy and this totally escapes from the plot a lot cause I'm scatterbrained!

England slumps toward the freezer in agenizing pain, almost forgetting how strong the old nation really was. The bathing nation was so cute, yet so violent, nearly putting the bruised nation into a concussion. He was more confused with how his companion got his hands on a wok and ladle, his choice of weapons. The messy haired nation did deserve it, and with a sigh, grabbed an icepack out of the freezer, took a book from the shelf, and went to lie down. After finding a good position to start reading with the icepack still on his aching bump on his head, the phone rings.

_Ughhh! Who could that be now! _The injured country thought in anger, looking at the caller ID seeing that it would be the only country to bother him at a time like this, almost perfect to wreck his already horrible mood, as if it were scheduled.

"What the bloody hell do you want from me Francis?" The beaten nation says in a low groan with a little anger in his voice as well. Letting out another small groan, England manages to speak a small sentence in a light whisper. "I'm not in the best condition to deal with _you_ at the moment."

"What's wrong Arthur, you sound terrible. Do you have a cold again?" France asked only half serious, hearing the hatred in the British nation's voice was almost calming to his ears, knowing that England must be okay. After a few seconds of silence, he hears a small plead from his allied nation.

"Please just hang-up and leave me be." England struggles to mumbles out, and then closes the conversation with the press of the finger. Before hanging up, all he heard was something about a book. _France is so troublesome! _England thinks, and then hears the water stop from the bathroom, remembering that his old friend was also in his house. Also realizing that the ice pack melted, along with the pain from the ferocious attack from China, the weary nation decided to put his book down and the icepack away.

When England went to the freezer, he forgot to retrieve the 'lost' book America was talking about, knowing he had to give it back to him. _This must have been what_ _France was talking about too,_ England thinks, with another sigh escaping him. As he went down the hallway, toward his room, he found a dripping wet, shirtless China zip from the bathroom to the guest room in a moment. Speechless, in that moment, the by standing nation noticed so much, the old nation's brown hair dripping wet over his shoulders, slyness in his deep brown eyes with a glint of worry, and how agile the old nation can be at times. The stunned nation forgot the reason he went up to his room, all he did was sit on his bed with a confused look on his face until a familiar voice snapped him out of semi-trance.

"Hey, Arthur, HELLO!" a high pitch voice says right in front of the Britain nation's face. "What's wrong with you!" saying the phrase a little this time louder.

"Oh! Hello there Flying Mint Bunny, I didn't notice you there for a second." England says, almost going cross eyed due to the position where the 'imaginary' creature was flying. "I was just thinking about something is all, so what's up?"

"Well obviously you didn't notice me, but I just wanted to visit you!" the green bunny with wings said with eagerness.

"Well, I would but I am extremely busy today, maybe some other time?" England says with a sigh that leads both him and Flying Mint Bunny into a giant disagreement. Protesting that they've been together forever, Mint Bunny was just pissed that Arthur was ditching him for another friend. As England continues to argue, China quietly passes the bedroom with the door wide open. In confusion to who England was talking to, the curious nation raps on the door ounce to obtain his younger companion's attention.

China raps on the door quickly with a confused face. Not only was this confusing, but he had to sneak into the guestroom shirtless, swearing he brought clothes to change into still forgetting a shirt. Also how his hair tie broke in a matter of seconds, using one of his spares for once in a long time. Lightly raping on the door again, his messy haired loved one swiftly turns around.

"Hello Yao, I didn't notice you standing there!" England said quick and seemingly agitated.

"Uhh…. Are you okay? Is your head injury better aru~?" the elder said to his young partner, knowing his partner must be having his "hallucinations" that everyone in the G8 knows he goes through from time to time.

"Yeah, all better. Why would…you….ask something…LIKE…..THAT!" England stammers word after word, flinging his arms around like he was trying to shoo a fly or gnat away. The now irritated nation was vigorously trying to shoo a very annoying Flying Mint Bunny away to be precise, but the only thing the calm nation could see was how irritated the blonde nation was becoming.

"Well….Do you want to show me around, since I might have to go back to my house in a day or two, aru?" China says with a little thought, thinking about how his home might be terrorized by Russia, or the pandas in this kind of temperature, making him a little more anxious than usual. The old nation wanted to do anything but that, avoiding all that country stuff, and stay with his beloved gem in this house, but he knew it won't last long at the very start. But he rather spends two days in the United Kingdom's house hold with him then without. Seeing the newly fallen snow melting from the rays of the sun saddened him, knowing he might not have much longer to stay.

"Wait, what do you mean Yao?" England says, after a long pause. He did know what China meant though, after a two day snow storm with a mix of rain and the sun peeking out of the clouds for the rest of the week, he knew the earliest it would all end is tomorrow evening. _Unless I would happen to pull some strings on the weather_, the magically gifted nation thought in the back of his mind.

Waiting for a reaction, the now depressed nation looked deeply into the other nation's emerald eyes, not meeting his gaze at all. There was a glint of secrecy in the emerald eyes of the younger nation, that's another factor that made him a gem to the older nation. As the elder sighed, the much younger nation sprinted what seemed to be the private studies of his own. England was going to attempt changing the weather.

A/N- Yeah I'm working on the fourth chapter and hopefully get it done and uploaded before break ends. School makes me so much busier than ever so I might seem like I'm dead but I'm just enjoying the _pleasure_ of standardized test, grades, projects, activities, and more test. T.T Bare with me, I'll try getting the next chapter out soon (I hope). -.-'


	4. A Little Magic

A/N- This chapter had me stuck for some reason, whenever I want to write I just get writers block! I hope you like this but I'll think of something I always do somehow. This might take some time to continue the series now , the events and stuff are all in my head, I just need to type it down, dang it.

As England ran to his private study, he grabs his cloak and closes the door behind him, leaving China to entertain himself. Though feeling bad about this action, the Brit knew it was for the best for the both of them at the moment. Scrambling to find all the magically enhanced books, he set to work on finding a spell to change the weather!

*China's PoV*

After his younger host sprinted toward his studies, the aged nation felt hopeless knowing that he was going to need to pack up his things and leave soon. The older nation looked blankly out the window for the next few minutes, seeing the sun hitting the white, glittering snow was usually a beautiful site in the morning in his home, but now it meant he'd be away from his precious gem. England was a gem, and a very famous one that was, and could, be stolen by anyone in the world. Thinking that last thought sadly, China walked slowly and silently to the guest bedroom to pack his things.

*As for England*

_Come on, there has to be something here! Where the bloody hell would the spell be in this ancient place!_ The British nation thinks very irritably, looking at his wrist watch only to see that it's been less than fifteen minutes. Flipping through book after book only to find nothing on the weather except warnings about _not_ to mess with Mother Nature. On the other hand, the Brit found spells and rituals on how to change moon/sun patterns, star constellations, and other mush only that _other_ child, his own, would find intriguing, or a superstitious person would find interesting as well, like Yao. If Alfred knew, surely he would bug him to at least show him one ritual.

After about an hour and a half, he found a book for advanced wizards and mages. The book says not to perform anything if you're not a certain leveled wizard that was used in medieval times, so the bushy-browed nation assumed he was advanced, since he has been doing magic for as long as he can remember. As he flipped through the pages, he finally found a spell to change the weather to the user's liking. After reading the steps carefully with the chant in mind, England retraced the ritual circle a second time just to make it a little fresher, started the summoning of his magical ability. Setting a moon flower and a sol rock in the center of the circle, he began to chant.

_O__sol, et luna__Ducam__te__et__eris__cede agedum__! _As the circle began to brighten with light, England finished the short chant. _Fac__dura__di__clamorflebilis__te__tibi__haec__munera__! _As the flower and stone vanished with the light within seconds, the messy haired nation was exhausted! Feeling sapped of all his energy, he managed to climb out of the magical study, through the library, and too the bedroom to lie down. By the time he was going to lie down, he was feeling a little dizzy. Slowly drifting off in his thoughts, without realizing it, he fell asleep dreaming of his beloved Yao.

"Aiyah! Aru~!" China yelped at the scene outside his window. This was what woke the United Kingdom from his slumber. Quickly glancing at his clock, it has been three hours since he fell asleep. Sprinting down the hall to where the old nation stood, eyes widened in shock to scene outside.

At first, England thought it was the storm he supposedly created, but after a glance outside, he saw that all the snow was melting leaving small puddles and little areas of snow. _What the bloody hell! _He thought, still looking outside. _Did I make a_ _mistake or…_His thoughts trailed off. Without warning, China spun around and kissed his shocked companion.

"I guess this is my last day here, aru~." The old nation stated with sadness in his voice, lightly taking his lips of his partners' own pair once more. "I better go and make sure everything is packed, aru~." As the elder nation passes his companion, England wanted to do something or say something, but couldn't find the voice, couldn't find the movement of his limbs, he couldn't find anything.

His thoughts remained scattered, still processing how it'd be China's last day already. _I know we can always visit each other._ England thought but only found himself running up to the guest room, seeing nothing but a bed, a nightstand, and a dresser. He wanted to run after Yao to tell him good bye and visit frequently. Only to find his love in the kitchen boiling water for tea, like how this all started.

A/N- I'm a terrible person I know. But I knew England was going to fail, so who saw that coming? Feel free to shoot me, but this isn't over, I'll still add chapters to this story I know many things on how to continue this. Sorry for all the fluff at the end for all those fluff haters out there (including my editor) (Editor: OH HUSH UP!. England does not approve! ) Oh and the chant England says is in Latin, and don't ask why those words were chosen in the chant (go Google Translator for once, even though I won't trust it if I were u). I couldn't think of any other words so -.-'. But don't hate me; this series is going to be somewhat long, I hope. School might block me but there's always weekends. Just wait a little okay, byes.


	5. The Dream of the End

A/N-This chapter will be a decent way to wrap this section up quite nicely I think. And I decided to check the story traffic for once and I realize people actually read what I write and there is lots of fluff in this chapter to me. And I just realize I haven't wrote in a while either so don't beat me either! Sorry for it being so short I get writers block every time I try continuing this story.

Situation 1

Lynnly: I dislike my talent for all the fluff I write. *gets beaten*

Editor: Embrace your fluffyness! *beats with stick*

Situation 2

Lynnly: I didn't post for the last week or two shi-! *beaten with stick*

Editor: You have to let them wait because of school. I mean look I get frustrated when this happens to me so shush and live with it! WRITE CHILD WRITE! *beats with stick*

England woke up very groggily; he couldn't sleep at all last night. So many thoughts were running through his head ever since yesterday. _Yao leaves today, what do I say? _The wary nation thought, that was all he was thinking about. The messy haired nation barely remembered the day before at all, all he remembered was when his love kissed him and telling him it was his last day.

China was in the hallway, making sure everything was in his luggage that he never really opened for the last few days. He wasn't that thrilled to be going back to his homeland, fearing that Russia will be there to greet him. Or worst is if there's an unannounced family gathering at his house again. Having Young Soo and Mei in the same country is bad enough. Shaking those ideas out of his mind and focusing more on what he knows is going to happen, him leaving his precious gem again to be stolen.

As the old nation got closer toward the door, he was also looking for a certain messy haired, emerald eyed blonde. He was hoping to have a small quick word with him again, and to say good bye even if they both aren't good at that. Glancing at the clock, he realized he was way off schedule and had a flight to catch in less than an hour. This made the old nation run down the hall, screaming for his companion.

"Arthur aru ! Arthur aru! Aiyah, I'm going to be late aru~!" China practically screams.

England finally sits up in bed to the sound of an Asian's voice calling his name. _Yao!_The Brit thought and sprinted in the hall to find an anxious China still looking for him with his overlong sleeves entangled in his luggage handle. Swiftly, the British man rushes to meet his partner in the middle of the hallway and starts to press his lips to the pair in front of him. Soon catching on, his older companion lets go of his luggage and starts to press back a little. Cutting off the kiss abruptly, the shorter country broke off and met the taller country's emerald eyes with his golden eyes.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye, aru. Now I have to go before you make me more late than I'm supposed to be, aru." China says in a soft, hushed tone. With that said the visiting nation left out the door and back to his home nation.

England wanted to say something, but it was already too late. He couldn't find the words to say and his lover left the house for his plane. That was the most exciting part of the day for the United Nation's household; everything seemed so still and quite now.

After that the room darkened, and the whole area where England was standing seemed to turn pitch black and seemed to suck the Brit in with it.

" Bloody- WHAT IS THIS!"

England woke up abruptly with a horrible headache. He was dressed for the World Meeting with his tie undone and his hair messy as usual. Then he smelled something, besides the smell of alcohol on his person, ancient aroma in the house realizing it wasn't even his house. Instead it was a certain nation's house that happens to also walk in at this thought.

"You're up ahen?" came a thick accented voice "You're lucky I found you ahen. Next time you are drunk off your ass, I won't be the one saving you after the World Meeting ahen." China said while walking away, his hair down for the night, which England found to look shiny and clean.

When England sat up from the bed he was placed in, he couldn't help but stare at where the old nation was standing. _Was that all a dream? _He thought to himself _That was all a dream, none of that ever happened. To think, it all started with a simple cup of tea in that world. I wish Yao knew how much he means to me. _

With that last thought, he drifted off to sleep in hopes of that dream once more.

A/N: Yep fail story! Okay I am a horrible person I lied since this didn't have a real plot I understand all you readers now dislike me I get it just no rocks or sharp knives. Well the fact that I am starting a lot of other stories, school, no plot in this, and I wanted a twist. I feel like I am going to get mobbed soon oh dear. So I hope you still totally don't not like me, so this is the last of the tea then so on to one of my many other IggyChu stories, and a new pot of tea. Again I am sorry but it was time, it needed to end or haunt me for the rest of my life so, enjoy the last part and I hope you check out the rest of my non-fluff stories. This was pure fluff so stay creative I guess. Ciao!

Also it took a while for me to post…..About a month, I have to say it for due reasons; school, chorus contest, band contest coming up (do I practice, no), lazy, vocaloid dances still perfecting/ learning (I is in love with Matyoshka by miku and gumi and the dance is crazy), lots of other lame excuses, stories written, my computer not being able to send this story…(if there are any mistakes don't question me I am not that good at the whole tense thing), and exe tra.


End file.
